


Prompt 37: Candy

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [37]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Candy, Candy used inappropriately, Dream Sex, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: Barry, Hartley and a long twisty lollipop.





	

Barry was having a crisis. Well, according to Caitlin and Cisco it was not a crisis and it was just him being melodramatic but to him it was a crisis. He had a thing for Hartley Rathaway. Yep _that_ Hartley Rathaway and he had no idea what to do. It didn’t help that the guy was working at STAR labs. That meant every single day he came in Hartley was sitting at a computer with his glasses perched at the edge of his nose, computer light highlighting his features. Barry had woken up way too many times with a _problem_ because of that man and he had no idea what to do. This morning had a similar waking up. Barry had to take care of that before heading to the labs and seeing the star in all his recent dreams leaning over a desk. Barry barely managed to bit back a whimper as he watched Hartley bend over more, his shirt riding up some in the back to let a teasing glimpse of skin show. He had no idea how long he stared before Hartley straightened out with a muffled huff.

“Barry?” Hartley called.

“Y-Yeah?”

“Can you help with this?”

“S-Sure.” Barry choked. Hartley turned around with a questioning look and Barry could have died. His lips were slick as they wrapped around a long twisty lollipop.

“Are you okay?” Hartley asked before wrapping his mouth around the treat again to suck on the tip. Barry didn’t realize he had moved until he had his hands on either side of Hartley, trapping him.

“Barry?”

“I could imagine something a lot better for your mouth to be wrapped around.” Barry murmured, taking the candy from him. Hartley seemed taken aback for a moment.

“Oh?” Barry nodded, trailing the tip of the candy around Hartley’s lips.

“Yeah.” Hartley’s eyes got a glint in them. Without breaking eye contact Hartley licked from the very bottom, his tongue barely hitting Barry’s fingers, all the way back to the top.

“I don’t know. I only like things that are long and hard.”

“Trust me, that won’t be a problem.” Barry nudged his leg between Hartley’s pressing them close together. Hartley bit his lower lip, eyes fluttering as he moaned softly. When his eyes opened he yanked Barry into a claiming kiss. Barry groaned at the thing Hartley’s tongue was doing.

“Fuck.” Barry gasped as they pulled apart. Hartley shoved him off, causing Barry to stumble in shock and crash into Hartley’s chair. Before he could say anything Hartley dropped to his knees. Barry’s fingers clenched around the stick as Hartley _crawled_ towards him. Swallowing thickly he watched nimble fingers work on his jeans. Hartley didn’t hesitate to wrap his lips around the head before slowly pushing more in. He didn’t stop until the whole thing was in his mouth then swallowed. Barry groaned and whimpered when Hartley flexed his throat before pulling back off. Long licks and little sucks where all that Barry got for a while, Hartley treating the member just like it was the lolli he had been having earlier. One thing Hartley did had Barry vibrating as he shivered. Hartley pulled off with a look of shock. Blushing Barry looked off to the side.

“Sorr-”

“Do that again.” Hartley ordered. Immediately Barry’s head snapped back to Hartley, eyes wide. Hartley’s own eyes were dark and he repeated slower.

“Do. That. Again. I want your dick vibrating in my throat as I suck you off. I want you to continue that until you’ve come down my throat and then I want you to continue until you’ve come in me.” The strangled noise that escaped Barry was followed by the vibrating. With a smirk Hartley went back to what he was doing. It wasn’t much longer before Barry was coming. Hartley pulled back, making a show of swallowing and licking his lips. Surging forward Barry pulled Hartley into a kiss, shoving his tongue past eager lips. They both moaned as they made out for a while.

“Get on the desk.” Barry ordered softly when he finally pulled back. Hartley stood, making a show of undoing his pants then went over, leaning over the desk, much like he had earlier except now his arms were resting on the table. Taking a moment to look Hartley over Barry felt a smirk curl at the corners of his lips as he stood up. He licked the lolli, making sure to get it wet before nudging the tip inside. Hartley shifted a bit and looked at Barry in confusion.

“What-?” Barry brushed his lips against Hartley’s ear.

“Thought I’d make good use of your sucker.” He responded before slowly pushing the candy in until it wouldn’t go any further. “Just look at you. Spread out on your desk, being fucked by a piece of candy. Fuck, look so pretty like this. Maybe I should just make you come just. Like. This.” He punctuated the last three words with sharp thrusts of the candy, earning whimpering moans.

“Barry.”

“Feel good?” Hartley nodded as he pushed backward. Nipping at the ear Barry pulled back to watch as the candy disappeared into the body below his then reappear at a slower pace.

“M-More. Please.” Hartley gasped. With a grin Barry let go of the candy and moved his fingers to Hartley’s lips.

“Make sure to get them really wet.” Barry felt himself twitch as Hartley eagerly drew the digits in but the thing that really got him was when he saw Hartley’s hand move. Hartley grabbed the stick of the candy and started fucking himself with it. Barry almost wanted to make him stop but, fuck, it was hot. He pulled his fingers out of Hartley’s mouth quickly, leaving the man with his mouth open. When Hartley pulled out, almost all the way to tease himself, Barry grabbed the candy with his slick fingers. The pointed was lined with the candy then Barry took control again, wiggling both inside. Barry watched as Hartley tried to get friction from the desk, but a hand on his hip stopped him.

“Oh no, if you’re going to come from this then you can do it without any help.”

“Then hurry up and get inside me.” Narrowing his eyes a little Barry vibrated his fingers, “ _Now_ Please.” Removing his fingers Barry went to do as Hartley asked. The tip was almost in-

~  
Barry jolted up as his cell rang. Glancing around in confusion Barry let out a distressed whine as he fell back onto his bed, throwing his arm over his eyes. Just a dream. Just another god damned dream. One that he didn’t even get to finish. Barry blindly felt for his phone as it began to ring again.

“What?” He groaned.

“Aw, did I wake you up from another dirty dream?” A teasing voice sounded from the speaker.

“Hartley.” Barry squeaked, face burning.

“I love when you say my name that way.” Hartley cooed over the phone, “So who was in that dream of yours?”

“Is, uh, is there a reason you called?” Barry asked, trying to avoid the question.

“There’s some more papers you need to sign. I’ve already looked them over.”

“You’re amazing Hartley.” Barry breathed. He hated the paperwork that came with STAR labs and he had no idea how to run the business side of it.

“I know, so I’ll see you in ten?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, and Barry?”

“Hm?” He slid his eyes shut for a few more moments of darkness.

“If you really want me that badly you just have to ask. No need to just dream about it.” Barry had no idea how to even begin to describe the noise that escaped him at that.

“W-What-I-I” Hartley’s laughter rang through the cell.

“Oh sweetie, I’ve known for a while that you’ve been dreaming about me. No need to get all flustered.”

“Y-You did?”

“Cisco is a lot more of a light weight then he thinks he is.” Hartley supplied.

“You aren’t mad?” Barry asked in a small voice.

“A little,” Hartley admitted, “I mean it’s not like I was being subtle or anything.”

“What?”

“Barry I was leaning over your lap to grab things and left the shower door unlocked on purpose. I don’t know how much clearer I was supposed to get.”

“Well you know how dense I can be.”

“Then let me be much clearer. Be here in ten minutes and grab the handcuffs on your way. I’ll meet you in the old office.” Feeling his throat go dry Barry nodded.

“Y-Yeah- I’ll-” Barry tripped out of bed, hitting his arm on the table, “Yeah, be there soon.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Hartley promised. Barry made it there in record time, even with stopping to steal a few of Cisco’s suckers while grabbing the handcuffs.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel no shame over this at all :P
> 
> Oh and the old office is the one that EoWells used.


End file.
